The Great Escape
by Average Everyday Sane Psycho
Summary: What if it was someone else behind the mask...someone to rescue her from the nightmare she'd been living... crack-ish idea that came into my head and written in less then an hour...


**The Great Escape:**

**So I KNEW it was Faison behind the whole Robin thing for a while however for a moment after he took off the Duke mask I had this crack-ish crossover in mind (though it could be due to my massive immersion into New Who as of late but I digress) Like I said this is pure crack**

* * *

Robin Scorpio was pretty clueless of just what was happening to her. For a countless amount of days, months even she'd been held up in this foreign place with her husband…her daughter…everyone who mattered thinking she'd been dead. For a brief moment she'd managed to escape…to contact her daughter Emma however before anything could happen she'd been taken back to her dark, cold, lonely room….that was until someone seemingly familiar entered….someone she'd thought had been as dead as her loved ones thought she'd been in the moment.

HOWEVER…. The longer she'd spent talking to Duke Lavery the more off things seemed especially as she began to bring up stories from her youth.

"Remember the first meal we cooked together," she'd asked the man.

"Um well," a voice sounding much like the man she knew spoke as he'd begun to talk about the Spaghetti dinner that they cooked.

**XOXOXOX**

As the Doctor spoke he felt a nervous twinge in his stomach. He wasn't prepared for personal questions like this from the young woman he was sent to rescue. All he'd known was to that he'd be more trusted taking on the guise of someone familiar to her. Anyway the Pond's liked Spaghetti so it was as good a guess as any to the meal that this 'Duke' character and Robin had cooked in the long forgotten past however from the way that the woman in the bed looked at him clutching the end of her blanket tighter with her tethered hands he could tell it was wrong.

**XOXOXOX**

"It was Pizza," Robin spoke glaring at the man trying to look closer at the familiar yet strange man, "not Spaghetti, Pizza…."

Looking into the eyes of the man she once knew Robin wanted to ask who he REALLY was however before she could she watched as the man began to fidget as the accent of his voice shifted.

"Spaghetti, Pizza, they are both of Italian origin…though perhaps if it were Fish Fingers and Custard I'd be more prone to remember…."

Robin now watched as the man reached up to his face and began to remove what appeared to be a prostatic 'Duke' mask off his face before running a hand through a disheveled mop of brown hair.

"W-who are you," she nervously stammered.

"Well, Miss Robin Scorpio-Drake…. I am the Doctor…."

**XOXOXOX**

As The Doctor revealed his true identity to the women strapped to the bed he watched her look at him with scared eyes however as he removed the necktie that he'd been wearing replacing it with one of his signature and more cooler bow ties he gave her a reassuring look.

"Now don't be scared….I meant what I said before…I've come to rescue you."

Reaching now into his pocket he pulled out his Sonic and proceeded to use it to remove the bonds that had tethered Robin's arms and legs to the bed.

"Now come on," he replied, "before someone hears us."

Sure a Swiss Clinic in 2012 AD seemed like child's play compared to some of the more colorful places he'd had to escape in the past however there was no telling what he'd encounter. For all he know something sinister was just waiting for him around the corner.

**XOXOXOX**

Robin stood up dumbstruck as to what had just taken place. This man…this 'Doctor' had just released her. Rubbing the reddening marks around her wrists she looked up at her rescuer once more.

"Who are you?" she asked again thinking he wasn't like any Doctor she'd ever known…colleague or captor. Thinking back to her childhood and 'Casey the Alien' she soon amended her question, "What are you."

He knew that somewhere down the line he'd have to explain however now all The Doctor wanted was to get Robin safely to the TARDIS so that he could transport her back to the town of Port Charles, New York where she rightfully belonged.

**XOXOXOX**

"There will be time for questions when we're safely in the TARDIS," he replied causing Robin to roll her eyes.

"Time and Relative Dimensions in Space," he replied quickly as he watched his new companion roll her eyes, "never mind," he spoke as they made their way down a winding set of corridors.

Robin was still skeptic however her will to see her family outweighed the weirdness of things. Just nodding at this Doctor she followed him into a store room where she spotted a blue box sitting in the center. Logic seemed the last thing on her mind as she followed this strange man with no question as he opened the door and followed him in amazed at how much big it was.

"It's…" she began as he flashed a smile in her direction.

"Bigger on the inside, yea I get that a lot," he spoke before rattling on about how there was a room 'upstairs' with fresh clothing and her HIV medication waiting her.

With a nod, Robin listened to his words wondering how he knew so much about her and wondering just how happy everyone would be once she came 'back from the dead'. Little did she know that WHEN she made her way back home her nightmare wouldn't just be over but completely nonexistent.

**The End**


End file.
